My Little Yugioh: Lunar Eclispe
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Yami moves in to Ponyville and discovers a holiday named after him. Is this day of hatred, mockery, or actual fun? What will he do? Read to find out!


Sapphire: Hey, hey, hey! Stay out of my shed!

Ashley: Sapphire, wrong kind of MLP:FIM!

Sapphire: So? It's fun to say! Besides I think Crystal wants to be that for Halloween.

Crystal: (dressed up like Murdershy and holding up chainsaw as the music starts) _I'm going sing a song for you! And I'm going to show you a thing or two! So have a seat my dear, and if it's all the same, just sit back and relax, while eat your brains!_

Ashley: (sighs) Honey, could you please help me out?

Crystal: (giggles and tosses chainsaw) Okay! Welcome everypony to…the next part in Sapphire's…My little Yugioh series!

Sapphire: That's right everyone! Today's story will be about a lot things. Yami moves into Ponyville with Yugi, Nightmare Night, and making friends!

Ashley: We're going to go a bit out of order. Instead of waiting to do season 2 episodes, we're going to do 'Lunar Eclipse' episode now instead of waiting. Then we'll get to Ticket Master and several other that other ponies asked for from season one, then go to season 2 and, if any, from season 3.

Sapphire: I do have a big announcement after this story, but you have to wait. Until then please enjoy and also, I do not own anything. Just the fixed plot. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Stupid, I mean Studio B and Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and/or 4kids. If you have not read my story 'Lullaby for a Prince', please read it first before reading this one. Thank you.

All three: Enjoy!

* * *

My Little Yugioh: Friendship Is Magic

Chapter 1: Yami Moves In!

* * *

A boy with tri-colored hair of black, red, and yellow; yellow bangs; mature face; black and blue wings; and crimson and purple mixed eyes stood on his balcony, looking down at the city below him. Canterlot, as his big brother told him, was where the palace and the capital were moved to after the destruction done by Nightmare, by him.

This boy was Prince Yami Sennen, the Moon prince that grew jealous and hateful towards his brother, the prince of the sun, Prince Atem Sennen. He turned into the wicked monster called Nightmare and destroyed everything in his path, including his crush, Yugi.

Yugi was a sweet boy that Yami fell in love with, but when his brother asked Yugi out and he said yes, that was the last straw. The darkness inside of him grew and he pushed everyone away, including Yugi and his caretaker Sapphire. When he became Nightmare he killed Yugi, reviled Sapphire's true self, and fought against his brother. He lost the fight and was sent and to the moon and sealed by his brother who used the Elements of Harmony to defeat him, and in his time there, he plotted and waited for his freedom.

He broke free after a thousand years, seeking revenge on his brother. He came close but his love Yugi was reborn and was able to stop him with aid of several others and the power of the Elements of Harmony, setting Yami free from the darkness in his heart and becoming his friend once again.

Though they had become friends again, Yami wondered how he was going to work on it, and eventually become lovers, if he had to go back to his duties as Prince and Yugi was supposed to be in Ponyville to learn about friendship. His brother surprised him when he told him to stay in Ponyville as well and learn about the magic of Friendship just like Yugi. He was so happy, he couldn't wait to move in with Yugi. The only reason he was in Canterlot was because for a few princely duties and to buy him a new wardrobe, his old one gone and old from the years. But tomorrow he would be moving in, most his stuff was there with the exception of some spare clothes and his furniture.

"Tomorrow will be the start of a new day of my new life." Yami said as he looked to the sky, as the sun was going down. "I still can't believe it's been a thousand years, so much time has gone by." He sighed.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yami looked up to see his brother, a copy of him but with tan skin instead of pale white and white wings, land next to him.

Yami looked away, "It's nothing, Atem. I'm fine." Atem placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, causing the boy to sigh and look deeply into his brother's fire crimson eyes. "It has been a thousand years. A thousand years Atem! Everything and everypony has changed, the only people that I know that are still alive are you and Sapphire. I am barely lucky that Yugi even remembers me! All my friends, the people I knew before I became that awful monster are dead otherwise. I feel so alone," he explained, holding himself as he tried to keep the tears back.

Atem felt sorry for his brother, he opened his wings and arms and pulled Yami into a big hug. "It's okay, Yami. Go head and cry, I'm here for you," he said, letting the boy cry there, safely wrapped in his arms and wings. They stayed like that until the sky was deep with blues and greys and Yami's tears stopped.

Yami took a couple of deep breaths as Atem rubbed his back. "Yami, you are not alone. I'm still here, Sapphire's still here, Yugi is here as well. You are never alone and you will never be alone again. I might start a life with Heba, but you will always be important to me. I will never leave you alone again." Atem said, pulling his brother back into a hug.

Yami smiled against his brother's shoulder, "Thank you Atem, I love you big brother."

Atem smiled back and pushed his brother to arms length, "I love you too Yami. Now, do you think you can raise the moon tonight?" Yami nodded and focused his power before flying up and bring up the moon. When he landed Atem asked, "No stars tonight?"

Yami looked up and sure enough there were no stars in the sky. "I guess I'm a little rusty."

Atem smiled and wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder and said, "How about this, I'll bring out the stars if you can help me raise the sun in the morning?"

Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Atem's shoulder and said, "Okay then." Atem quickly let go of him and raised the stars up before landing back down and sat down with his little brother.

They watched the stars for a while until Yami yawned. "Sleepy?" Atem asked and Yami nodded. "You know, it's going to be weird not singing the lullaby anymore. I just finally got it perfect."

Yami laid his head on Atem's shoulder and asked with puppy eyes, "Well could you sing it one more time…for me?"

Atem chuckled, "Looks like someone has learned the Puppy Eyes of Doom from Yugi. Okay, but only if you can sing yours as well."

"A duet?" Yami asked and Atem nodded. "Okay then." Yami got comfortable against his brother and both sang at the same time. (A/N: Now I know there is a duet with both Lullaby for a Princess and Luna's reply, I heard it. I think it was done by true0illusions. I don't own those songs!)

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind (How my deeds pain me as time stretches long)  
How can I have sent you away? (How could I have hurt them this way?)  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours (So rest easy now, my punishment's mine)  
The harmony's silent today (The weight of my crimes are my own)_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song (But into that stillness you brought me your song)_  
_And I will your company keep (With your voice my company kept)_  
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies (For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies)_  
_Have carried you softly to sleep (In exile I pay you my debt)_

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun (Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon)_  
_Look out on his kingdom and sigh (Look out on his kingdom and sigh)_  
_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony (Dejected he cried, "Surely there is no pony)_  
_So handsome and so well beloved as I" ("Who loves me, or finds any love in my night.")_

_So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory (So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion)_  
_That long was the shadow he cast (Against those who cared for him most)_  
_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved (He let the Nightmare fall on those he ruled)_  
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed (And threatened to grip them in permanent cold)_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine (Lullay, dear Ate, good night brother mine)_  
_And rest now in moonlight's embrace (Rest now in starlight's embrace)_  
_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth (May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams)_  
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space (And ease you your passage of days)_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night (May my apologies find you this night)_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind (And may my sorrow in kind)_  
_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know (Ate, you loved me much more than I knew)_  
_Forgive me for being so blind (Forgive me for being so blind)_

_Soon did that pony take notice that others (Soon did his brother do what was demanded)_  
_Did not give his brother his due (And gave to the Moonlight his due)_  
_And neither had he loved him as he deserved (Breaking the Harmony; he saved his ponies)_  
_He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew (And banished him, as a wise ruler must do)_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly (Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,)_  
_Takes hold of the mind of its host (Duties we always uphold;)_  
_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop (May you forgive me that foolishness mine)_  
_The destruction of one who had needed him most (And live on with no burden upon your soul)_

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine (Lullay, dear, Ate, good night brother mine)_  
_And rest now in moonlight's embrace (Rest now in starlight's embrace)_  
_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth (May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams)_  
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space (And ease you your passage of days)_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night (May my apologies find you this night)_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind (And may my sorrow in kind)_  
_Yami, you're loved so much more than you know (Ate, you loved me much more than I knew)_  
_May troubles be far from your mind (May troubles be far from your mind)_  
_And forgive me for being so blind (And forgive me for being so blind)_

_The years now before us (The space now before us,)_  
_Fearful and unknown (Empty and forlorn)_  
_I never imagined (I never imagined)_  
_I'd face them on my own (We'd face them all alone)_

_May these thousand winters (May these sunless seasons)_  
_Swiftly pass, I pray (Swiftly pass, I pray)_  
_I love you; I miss you (I love you, I miss you)_  
_All these miles away (All these miles away)_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight (May all your dreams be sweet tonight)_  
_Safe upon your bed of moonlight (Safe upon that bed above the lights)_  
_And know not of sadness, pain, or care (And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom)_  
_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there (And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon)_  
_Sleep..._" as the song came to the end Yami closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

Atem gave a gentle smile as he put his arms underneath Yami and picked him up and carried him to his bed. "Just like old times," he said as he pulled the covers over Yami. "Good night brother, welcome home." Atem looked around the room before giving his brother a small kiss on the forehead and rushed out of the room. (A/N: Hmm…maybe I should have done it with those two instead? Atem: No incest! Sapphire: Aw man!)

As Atem closed the door he was tackled by his lover, Heba. "That was beautiful," he said.

"What was dear?" Atem asked confused.

"The songs you and Yami sang. I was walking below Yami's balcony when I heard them. You and Yami both sound amazing, you two have amazing singing voices." Heba said before kissing his slightly blushing boyfriend.

"I'm not that good Heba."

"I beg to differ. Both songs are sad, filled with regret and a self hate for yourselves for what happen." Heba said as he and Atem walked into Atem's private garden. "You don't still blame yourself do you?"

Atem sighed and pulled Heba into his lap when they came to their favorite weeping cherry tree, it was the place they had their first kiss. "Yeah, I still do."

"Atem-"

Atem stopped him and said, "I know I should move on, but part of me just can't let it go. The hurt, the betrayal, and the pain I caused my brother still haunts me. I know he forgives me, but I can't forgive myself for what happened. If I only paid more attention, if I only notice he had feelings for Yugi, none of that would have happened."

"Maybe it was supposed to happen?" Heba said, looking to the sky.

"Enlighten me malak?" Atem asked, also looking to the sky.

"Well if Yami hadn't become Nightmare, then we never would be together. Yes Yugi's old self would still be here, but he probably would have ended up with Yami. What about you though? What would you do without me in your life?" he asked and turned his gaze onto crimson eyes.

Atem thought and thought. "I'm not sure Heba. I'd probably be lonely and sad. You do complete me better then Yugi did. He was close, but not as close as lovers should be. I should have realized then that his heart belonged to another."

"I don't want to sound mean or rude, but if your brother hadn't become Nightmare, we wouldn't be together. I would have never been born probably." Heba said.

Atem smirked, "You're like half of what old Yugi used to be, but you are your own person. You are Heba, my captain of the guard, one of my closest friend, and my lover," he said. He pulled Heba into a hug and said, "Thank you Heba. I'm glad I have you by my side."

Heba smiled and kissed the crook of Atem's neck before he said, "I'm glad to be here. Now it's late, you want to watch Yami leave in the morning right?" Atem nodded. "Then get to bed mister!"

Atem smirked and squeezed his lover, "Not unless I have my sweet malak beside me. You know how much I hate sleeping alone in that big bed." He kissed Heba's neck before gently, but hungrily, biting down on it, enticing a moan from his young lover.

Heba chuckled, "Fine Atem. Let me clock out and I'll met you in your room." Atem agreed and the two left the garden.

* * *

Yami stretched after he placed in the last of his bags into the flying chariot. "Looks like you got everything you'll need." Yami smiled and turned to the voice. It was Sapphire.

"Come to see me off Sapphire?" The girl nodded and hugged the boy. "I'll be back for special events, don't you worry."

"I can't help it, as your caretaker and cousin it's my duty to worry." The girls said, pushing back some of her brown and blue curls behind her ear. "Make sure you write to me as well. I don't care if it's just a short mess checking on me or anyone else, just write. Okay?"

Yami nodded, "I will." He looked around and asked, "Where is Atem? I haven't seen him since we raised the sun this morning; I thought he would come to see me off?"

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE1"

The two looked to see Atem rushing towards them with Heba following behind. "We're sorry we're late. Had a hard time getting out of bed." Heba said as they stopped in front of them before glaring at Atem.

"I had nothing to do with it Heba. You are the one that likes to sleep in." Atem countered, also glaring.

"Well, I wouldn't be sleeping in if somepony had kept his hands to himself!" Atem looked away, trying not to smirk at Yami's grossed out look.

"I really don't need to hear about your sex life Atem," he said before turning back to the carriage. He sighed and said, "I guess I should be going. The flight to Ponyville isn't that long but still…"

Atem pulled him into a hug and said, "Take care of yourself and Yugi. Please make sure he doesn't over do it."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked, causing Heba to groan.

"If he works to hard, his OCD kicks in and he goes a bit crazy." Heba explain the best he could, but the confused look on Yami's face just made him sigh. "You'll see one day. But just don't force yourself onto my brother. I will hunt you down like a dirty dog if you do."

Yami backed off a bit, he wouldn't admit it out in public but Heba scared him a bit when it came to Yugi and his safety. "Don't worry Heba, we're going to be friends first. I would never force him into anything he's not ready for. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Heba shook his head, "Then you must be crazy in love then. I wish you luck, Yugi can be a bit hardheaded when it comes to the whole love thing." He gave Yami a quick hand shake before returning to Atem's side.

Sapphire gave him another hug before Yami got into the chariot. "Good luck Yami! Make lots and lots of friends and don't forget to write about it!" she said waving at him as the chariot took off.

"I'll be expecting letters from you and Yugi soon! Good luck Yami!" Atem yelled as he also waved his brother good-bye. Heba gave a nod before holding onto Atem.

"He and Yugi will be fine…right?" he asked.

Atem looked down to him, a smile on his face as he said, "I know they will be fine." Heba nodded and the three went back into the castle as Yami rode off to Ponyville.

He looked down as the scenery passed. New villages and forest appeared, his Equestria had gown in his abstinence. "I'm just going to have to learn all I can about this era and the ponies that live here," he said to himself.

"We're coming upon Ponyville your highness," one of the pegasus ponies said.

Yami nodded, "Thank you four for flying me to my new home. Prince Atem promises that you'll get a nice bonus for helping."

The flying chariot flew over Ponyville and landed in from of the library Yugi had made home in, just as some people were moving some things in, "I wonder what's going on?" Yami said as he got off. He looked to the truck and saw it was a moving van. "Is my stuff just coming in?"

"Excuse me?" Yami turned to a girl with bright blond hair, white skin, soft features, soft grey wings, and was wearing a grey shirt with seven bubble on the sleeves, jeans, and grey and white sneakers. What was different and unique about this girl was her yellow eyes that looked off in different directions. "Are you Prince Yami?" she asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I am. How can I help you Ms…?"

"Derpy, Derpy Hooves!" Derpy said hold her hand out to him. Yami smiled and shook the girl's hand. "I do have a message from Yugi for you. He said he sorry he couldn't be here when you came. He needed to check on something first and get groceries!" she said, handing him a piece of paper.

Yami took it and read it. "Thank you Ms. Hooves."

"Oh please call me Derpy. Do you need any help unpacking Prince?" she asked, pointing to the van. "I sometimes help with them, but this time they didn't want me to."

Yami nodded with a smile, "Sure, and please call me Yami." Derpy smiled widely as her eyes corrected for a bit before going back to their normal positions with one on top and the other below. (A/N: I'm going to add her and several other background ponies because I love them. I'm a big Derpy Hooves fan, so I hope I don't fail her or the others. Can you guess 'Who' I'm going to include?)

They went to help the moving crew, the head saying that because of the upcoming holiday they have been busy around Ponyville and just now getting the stuff here. Yami didn't mind but asked Derpy, "What holiday is coming up?"

Derpy gasped, "You don't know?!" Yami shook his head. "Why one of the best holidays ever! Nightmare Night!"

"Nightmare…Night?" Yami didn't know what to say, was this supposed to be a day where they shame and punish his name because he was Nightmare or was this supposed to be a mockery of him. "And what do you do on this…_holiday_?" he asked heatedly, glaring a bit.

Derpy didn't notice and picked up a box, "It a day we dress up in costumes and get candy!" she said excitedly. "I'm going to go as a paper bags!" she said jumping up and down excitedly. Yami found himself smiling, he couldn't help it. Seeing someone happy about a holiday named after him just made him smile.

As Derpy continued to jump up and down the objects in the box started to come out, "Derpy, you might want to-" _**Crash!**_ "Never mind." Yami said as he looked at the broken glass.

Derpy looked down to see the lamp and vase in the box on the ground broken by her feet. "Oh…sorry Yami," she said, trying to use the box to cover her face.

The head groaned, "This is why we didn't want to bring you along Derpy. You're nothing but a klutz!" The girl looked down as she kicked the ground.

"Hey, it's not her fault!" Yami yelled standing in front of Derpy. "Accidents happen, plus that box wasn't properly sealed!" As he glared at the head and his crew, they coward under the fierce glare. They gulped and moved away when Yami turned back to Derpy. "You okay Derpy?"

Derpy nodded but didn't look up. "I'm so sorry Yami, I didn't mean to."

Yami smiled and raise her chin up with his hand to make her look at him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Accidence happen and I can just replace those things." Derpy smiled and started to pick up the pieces with Yami as the crew moved the rest of his things into his room.

Once they were finish the moving crew left as fast as they could, leaving Yami and Derpy to talk until Derpy's stomach growled. She chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, I'm starting to get hungry."

Yami was about to say something when he's stomach growled as well. "He hehe, looks like I am too. Do you know anyplace good to eat? I've only been in Ponyville once and I only been to Sugar Cube Corner that time."

Derpy nodded and point in one direction, "Yeah and actually I was going to meet some friends for lunch. Would you like to come? I'm sure they won't mind make a new friend, I know I don't mind!" she said with a bright smile.

"We're friends?" Yami asked, shocked that this girl wanted to be his friend.

Derpy nodded. "Of course! Not a lot of ponies stand up for me because I'm such a klutz as that one guy said…but I'm a fun girl to be around and I know the best place to get muffins at!"

Yami chuckled a bit and held his hand out to her after he got up, "Okay then friend, let's go get something to eat." Derpy agreed, took his hand, and after leaving a note for Yugi and Missy, he left with Derpy.

* * *

A boy with gravity defying tri-color hair shaped like a star with bangs, amethyst colored eyes, pale skin and slightly thin figure was walking down the roads of Ponyville with a Siberian Husky puppy trotting behind, both carrying bags filled with things.

"Yugi, we should have gotten some help or waited for Yami to come so he could help us! These bags weight a ton!" the puppy, Missy, whined. She was a dog that looked human, but was covered in fur, had dog ears and tail, paws for feet and hands that had small claws at the end of her fingers. She had long black hair that was in simple pony tail with bangs, deep blue eyes, and was wearing blue sweet heart neckline dress with black trim on neckline and bottom of the short skirt. "I'm too small to be carrying so much!" she complained, again.

Yugi groaned/sighed, she had been complaining ever since they left the last store. "I don't know why you're complaining. You were begging me to take you somewhere and now we have."

"Well I wasn't expecting to carry things around! And how the hay do we know what Yami would like? What if he doesn't like broccoli? Yuck!" Missy said, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the vile weed.

Yugi chuckled, "You should be happy the butcher had some bones he was will to give away cheap."

Missy licked her jowls and said, "I'm very happy and I can't wait to have one! But you sure Yami will like some of this stuff?"

Yugi hummed, "I hope so, but if not I'll let him get what he would want."

"Yo Yug! Yugi!" Yugi and Missy turned to see Joey and Matthew coming up behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Missy asked as the two boys stopped in front of them.

"Well we-." Matthew started to say but was interrupted by Joey. "Has Yami gotten here yet? I want to see how fast he is!"

Yugi and Missy shrugged, "We don't know yet. His letter said he would get in some time before noon, but I had to get an ingredient for a potion that the Prince sent me the other day." Yugi said.

"And to get food! Mind helping a little puppy out?" Missy asked holding up the eight bags she was holding. Joey and Matthew nodded and took some of hers and Yugi's bags. "Thanks guys, somepony thought we needed to buy nearly half the store."

Yugi sighed and ignored the glare/pout on Missy's face and started to walk again. Missy huffed, causing the two other males to chuckle, and all three followed. "So you goin' to participate in Nightmare Night Yugi?" Matthew asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yep, and I am working on the perfect costume now. I can't wait for everypony to see it."

"I might go as a dog or a dragon, I'm not sure yet." Missy said with a happy yip. "I can't wait to get my paws on all those sweets!"

Matthew and Yugi laughed as she licked her lips again, but Joey huffed, "Please, Nightmare Night is the best night for pranks!" He rubbed his hands evilly and said, "I can't wait to scare people."

"Just don't go near mah booth. Ai'm runnin the apple bobbin booth this year while Granny Smith is takin' a few of the youngings around to collect candy." (A/N: Matthew is speaking in a country accent like AppleJack, so if I don't write it like that and go for normal, I'm sorry. I'm trying but I don't know how you would write that, like I don't know how to write the Brooklyn accent Joey has.)

"That sounds like fun." Yugi said as the library appeared on the horizon.

"I wonder how Yams is going to handle the holiday, I mean he's been on the moon for a thousand years." Joey said, looking to the sky.

"I didn't think about that. Nightmare Night will be his first holiday since his return. We should try and make it special for him." Yugi said as he unlocked the door and walked straight to the kitchen with the others.

"Well don't ya worry Yugi, Ponyville has the best Nightmare Night around!" Matthew said. "We got tons of food, games and activities, story telling, and much more."

Joey nodded and added, "We even have a statue of Nightmare where the kids can drop their candy at."

"Wow, this year's going to be fun!" Missy said as she tried to sneak her way to the bones. She managed to grab hold of the bag, but Yugi slapped her hand away and put them in the fridge.

"Looks like Yami's not here yet." Yugi said after closing the fridge, but saw the note and read it aloud. "Dear Yugi, sorry I'm not here. I got hungry and my new friend, Derpy, offered to take me to lunch with her friends. I've already unpacked and should be back later. Sign, Yami. Derpy? Who's Derpy?"

"I think she's the mailpony." Missy said, glaring at the machine that had her bones locked away.

"She a feather brain and a klutz." Joey said, popping in a grape. "If Yami starts hanging around her, you might want to put a spell on some of your stuff or it will get broken."

"She's ain't that bad, she's good at her mail job and she's friends wit that Doctor guy…what's his name?" Matthew asked.

"Doctor Whooves, I've talked to him when he came in here the other day asking for a book." Yugi said, cutting up an apple for lunch. "Very interesting guy if you ask me. Who else does Derpy hang out with?"

"Sometimes with Vinyl Scratch, she a dj; Octavia, she's a well known cello-ist in Canterlot but lives here in Ponyville with Vinyl. I think those two have something going on between them." Joey explained with a wink. "If you know what I mean." (A/N: I admit it, I like the shipping between Vinyl and Octavia. Ship them, ship them like FedEx!)

Matthew took an apple and bit into it before he said, "Derpy also knows Bon Bon, she makes candies, mostly bon bons; and Lyra, she plays the harp I think. She knows Carrot Top, nice gal, grows nice carrots."

Yugi nodded and handed Missy an apple slice, "Sound like Yami could make some nice friends outside of us…that's good. I want Yami to have a lot of friends," he said with a smile.

"Yeah because if you think about it, all the people he knew before are gone. Only Atem and Sapphire are left and Yugi's slowly getting his memories back of the days of yore." Missy said before eating another apple slice. The room was silent as the three males thought about that.

"Poor guy," said Yugi, breaking the silence and cutting another apple.

"Then we should make this special for him then!" Joey said excitedly. "He's been away for a thousand years with no human contact or fun! He deserves that now, and as his new friends we should do so!"

Matthew agreed, "Joey's right! He should spend his first holiday back havin' heap loads of fun!"

"Then it's settled! We'll make sure Yami's first Nightmare Night is super fun!" Yugi said with a smile. They all high fived and talked some more as Yugi got lunch ready for them, discussing and planning ways to make Nightmare Night fun for the moon prince.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't mind me joining you all for lunch?" Yami asked for the sixth time.

Derpy sighed and shook her head, "Of course not! They love meeting new friends and I'm sure they will love meeting you." They walked a litter farther until the came to an outdoor café with several tables of different lengths and chairs in the fenced off area. At one of the big tables sat six people; four women, a girl, and a man. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm late. I'd meet a new friend!"

Derpy stepped aside to show off Yami, but everyone gasp, "NIGHTMARE!"

"What is he doing here?" asked a girl with curly pink and purple hair with a bon bon clip in her hair.

Yami started to worry and started to back away, when Derpy stopped him and linked her arm with him. "This is Prince Yami, he's not Nightmare any more. Yami these are my friends! The girl with the bon bon clip is Bon Bon! The girl next to her with the harp on her shirt is Lyra. The girl with the sunglasses and headphones is Vinyl Scratch and next to her with the music note necklace is Octavia. And finally the man is Doctor Whooves and the little girl is my daughter Dinky," she said, pointing out each person.

"Please just call me Doctor." Doctor Whooves said.

"Um…Derpy, are you sure he's okay?" Octavia whispered to the girl. Octavia had long dark grey hair, violet eyes, slightly grey skin, and wearing a light purple dress with a black sash around her waist with black flats.

Derpy nodded, "Totally! He actually stood up for me when the head moving guy was yelling at me. I accidentally dropped a vase and lamp."

"He did?" the group asked and looked to Yami.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, it was an accident and he was taking a bit out of wing. Beside I can always replace those things." The group looked at each other and talked while Dinky got out of her chair and went to him.

"Hello Prince Yami, it's nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out.

Yami smiled and bent down and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Dinky. And please call me Yami." The others smiled and pulled in a chair in for Yami next to Derpy and Dinky. They got a waiter to come and take their order before asking Yami some question about him, with him asking questions about them.

"So could you all tell me more about this Nightmare Night?" Yami asked as their food got there.

"He's never heard of it!" Derpy said, raising an arm and accidentally knocking a waiter with a pitcher of water. "Oops…he he…my bad." The waiter glared but looked away when Yami glared back and rushed off. "I'm accident prone."

Yami waved it off, "We all are. I remember the time a friend of mine keep knocking things over and put the blame on her wings," he said with a laugh. "So about Nightmare Night, it's is supposed to be a night of fun or mockery?"

Vinyl shook her head and said, "Nah man. Nightmare Night is a night meant to be fun. Dancing, jamming, and the pranks, haha, don't get me started about the pranks."

Bon Bon chuckled a bit before she said, "I remember that prank Joey pulled on Lyra last year. It was so funny."

Lyra huffed and turned to Yami, "Whatever you do stay away from Joseph Wheeler. He loves to scare people on Nightmare Night."

"Scare?" Yami asked.

The group nodded. "Yeah, everypony tries to scare each other. And then there the legend." Octavia said.

"What legend?" Yami asked.

"I believe it was about Nightmare, right Derpy?" the Doctor asked.

Derpy nodded, "Yeah! Every year everypony dress up to hide from Nightmare."

"And why is that? I was asleep for a thousand years." Yami said looking to everyone.

Vinyl smirked causing the gang to groan. "Well they say on that night Nightmare comes out and comes to eat anypony he finds. We dress up to hide from his wondering eyes. If he doesn't find anyone we're safe for another year!" she explained, waving her arms and hands creepily over Dinky with an evil smile and fangs.

The girl sought comfort in Yami and hid her face in the boy's chest. "Don't do that Vinyl!" Dinky yelled. "You know I don't like vampires."

Vinyl laughed and took out the fangs. "Sorry half-pint, I couldn't resist."

Octavia sighed, thought it sounded more like a groan then a sigh. "Vinyl."

"So you guys dress up to hide from me because you think I'll eat you?" Yami asked. "Who thought of that?!"

The gang shrugged. "Not sure mate, but it will be my first Nightmare Night as well. I never celebrated it before so it should be interesting to say the least. It might be like Halloween they celebrated on Earth." Doctor said, tapping his chin as he thought about it.

"Earth? Halloween? What are those?" Derpy asked, confused like the others.

"Agh, never mind." Whooves said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, anyway, it's just a legend." Octavia said. "But this year I'll be in Philldelphia performing at a concert for a charity for orphan children."

"Unfortunately for me, I can't participate in the fun here in P-Ville either. Got a job in Canterlot to play some boss beat for a party somepony is having." Vinyl said, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Me and Lyra will be at home passing out my hand made candies." Bon Bon said, producing several bags out. "And I got extra for everyone!"

Lyra helped her pass them out, giving one to Yami. "Lyra's candy is amazing," she said, causing the girl to blush. (A/N: I ship them too! Get on it FedEx!)

Yami looked down at his bag of candy until he felt a small tug on his shirt and looked to see that it was Dinky. "You don't really eat ponies, do you?" she asked.

Yami shook his head, "No of course not! We never do such a thing!" he yelled, but slapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Dinky rushing to her mother. "I apologize, sometimes I forget not to use the Canterlot Voice and the royal 'We' when I talk. It's been a thousand years, my people skills are a bit…lacking to say the least. I'm sorry Dinky, I didn't mean to scare you."

Derpy was gently patting Dinky's head when she turned to look at him. She got out of her mother's arms and went back to her seat and said, smiling to the moon prince, "It's okay, I forgive you." Yami smiled and for the rest of lunch the small group talked and got to know each other.

* * *

"I had so much fun today Derpy, thank you so much." Yami said as he, Dinky, and Derpy walked back to the library.

"You're welcome Yami. It was great to get to know you!" Derpy said, swing in her arm with her daughters.

"Are you liking Ponyville so far?" Dinky asked.

Yami nodded as the library came into view. "Yes I am. All the ponies here are so friendly and the village is so beautiful and calm. I'm going to enjoy my time here." They got to the door and Derpy and Dinky gave him a quick hug, shocking the prince, before saying their good byes and flying off home.

Yami smiled and took a deep breath before walking in and yelled out, "Hello, Yugi? I'm home!"

He walked in and was tackled to the ground by Missy, who decided to jump onto his chest and give him a big hug. "Welcome home Yami!"

Yami chuckled and hugged the puppy girl back. "It's good to see you too Missy."

"Missy!" The two looked to see Yugi on the staircase, tapping his foot angrily at the puppy. "What have I told you about jumping on people?"

Missy chuckled and said as she got off Yami, "Not to, but I was so excited and I wanted to make sure Yami got a great welcome!"

"I don't care Missy, you're not supposed to jump onto people!" Yugi yelled as he made his way over to the two.

"It's okay Yugi, I didn't mind." Yami said as he got up with Yugi's help before pulling the boy into a hug. "It's good to see you again Yugi."

Yugi blushed a bit, but hugged back and said, "I'm glad you're here Yami. I hope everything will go great. Did you enjoy your time with Derpy?"

Yami nodded as the two went up to the living area above the library. The library was divided into three floors, the main floor was the library, the second floor was the living area with two beds, a bath and a half, kitchen, living room, and storage space. The basement was converted to a lab for Yugi to experiment and practice spells in when the prince sent them. The tree this library and home was built from was big, but it was bigger on the inside. (A/N: I try basing this on the one in the show, but maybe a bit like the game shop from Yu-Gi-Oh.)

"Yeah, I did. I even made friends with her other friends. Doctor Whooves, Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia, Vinyl, and her daughter Dinky, they're really nice and friendly." Yami said as the sat on the couch.

"Well that's good, I want you to make a lot of friends while you're here." Yugi said as Missy plopped next to him and he started to scratch her stomach. "Did your stuff get here okay?"

"Yeah, that's how I met Derpy. She was here with them and she helped moving my stuff in, but we did have an accident and she broke a lamp and vase. I told her it was fine and that I would replace it. The head yelled at her for it, but I think I scared him a bit and told him off," he said, also reaching over and scratched the happy puppy's belly.

"Well I'm glad you stood up for her. I heard a lot of ponies talk down to her because of her klutziness and the thing with her eyes, so I'm glad she has some friends that don't treat her like that." Yugi said and got up. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Yami shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. I had a big lunch, and plus Bon Bon gave us her extra candy she made for Nightmare Night. It was so good," he said, lick the top of his lip as he remember the delicious treats. "Hey Yugi, do you have any books on Nightmare Night. I asked the others about it and it's gotten me a bit curious."

Yugi pondered this while standing next to the door to the downstairs. "I think so. Go threw Pony History and the Holiday sections in the library, there should be a couple of books down there. Why?"

Yami just shrugged, "I just want to know more about this…holiday."

Yugi nodded, "Okay, but if you need any help or want to know more about it, just ask me okay? I'll be in my room working on my costume," he said as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Costume? Costume of what?" Yami asked as he turned to Yugi.

Yugi placed a finger over his lips and said, "Not telling. If your interesting read this book, it's a book on obscured pony history." He used his magic to hand Yami a book, "Like I said, I'll be in my room if you need me, but other then that, make yourself right at home. Dinner will be at 7, I hope you like pork chops. Missy's been begging for pork chops for a while now."

"They're really good! I love when he makes the ones with the bone in it!" Missy said, licking her lips.

Yami chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind. I can't wait to try them, but until then I shall be in the library," he said as he got off the couch and walked to the door to the library.

"Well if anypony needs me, I'll be here on this super comfy couch a napping!" Missy said as she pulled her favorite blue blanket over and got comfortable. The two teens chuckled and went to do their thing.

* * *

Yami spent next few hours looking threw the books he found on the holiday Nightmare Night, and he didn't like what he was reading. "A night of fights, a night of fears? I know I was awful and maybe scary, but do they have to remind me about it and how terrible I was?" he asked himself.

He opened another and read aloud, "The night of Nightmare's freedom, he will be allowed to haunt the earth for one night to feed on pony flesh (A/N: This will be the last note, I swear! To remind everypone, everyone is consider a pony. They call themselves ponies, why you may ask? You'll see in the next one 'Ticket Master') until he has had his fill. Bring frights and chills into the air, and monster of dark intent! To hide from his searching demonic eyes of fire, dress in disguise and make an offering to his monster size appetite, and he shall leave our homes and lands for another year."

Yami sighed, "I've never done such a thing, and I wouldn't eat anypony, why would they think that? I must do something! I have to change this into a day of fun, not a day fears and fright. But how?"

He sat there and thought, but nothing came to mind. He groaned and flopped to his back, "Why can't I think of anything. I want people to respect me, not fear me. Haven't I suffer enough? Why do I have to be afeard?"

He sighed again just as Yugi yelled, "Yami! Dinners ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Yami yelled back. "Maybe with a full belly I can think something out." He picked up all the books and put them on the rolling cart Yugi had and rushed upstairs. He smiled as he saw Yugi putting a dish down in front of Missy, filled with fried pork chops, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll.

"That smells delicious." Yami said as he took a seat.

Yugi smiled and placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you, it's my grandpa's favorite way of cooking them. We do have gravy…that is if Missy doesn't eat it all," he said, looking to the puppy in question.

She had the gravy boat with her and she was pouring it over her chop and potatoes, she looked up and sheepishly smiled as she put the boat down and passed it to Yami. "Sorry."

Yami patted her head and said, "Your fine Missy." Yugi placed his plate down and sat down with them; they ate and talked, getting to know each other again. Yami did find out that this Yugi was somewhat like his past self, he had a love of games, all kinds of games, but he was more studious and loved to read.

Yugi learned that Yami love to have fun, also loved to play games. He found that Yami like to enjoy himself and not spend all his time studying, but going out and having fun.

"I just want some friends, people who I can have fun with. I hate being alone." Yami said one point into the conversation. "It not fun, no one to talk to or play with."

"I used to think that being alone was the best thing." Yugi said as he got up and put his dish in the sink. "The only people I needed was my brother and Missy, I didn't need a friend. But when I got here and saw and felt it was like to have friends, I never wanted to let it go. I'm glad Prince Atem let me stay here and learn more about friendship. I've never been so happy before, and I'm glad you're here to Yami."

"I'm glad to be here too Yugi." Yami smiled and helped Yugi with the dishes, demanding that since he was living there that he help with the chores as well. So Yugi washed while Yami dried and Missy put it away, unless it was taller then her, then Yami had to step in.

"So…"Yami started, he was thinking about asking Yugi about Nightmare Night and getting his opinion on it, but he wasn't sure when to ask. Now seemed like the perfect time. "What do think of Nightmare Night Yugi?"

Yugi handed him the last dish and pondered the question, "Well, I think it's a night filled with frights and chills. People scaring each other and trying to hide from Nightmare with their costumes. It's a night of fun."

"Fun…how so?" Yami asked as he gave Missy the dish to put away.

Yugi shrugged, "It just is. You'll see in a couple of nights. Me and the gang are going to make sure your first holiday home will be fun." He stretched and yawned, "Wow, I'm tired."

Yami looked to the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. "Well it is almost nine. I guess you like to go to bed early, huh?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course, but I have a question? Who was supposed to raise the moon tonight?" he asked, pointing out the window. Yami looked and curse as he forgot to raise the moon and stars.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled as he bolted out the kitchen and to the balcony. He quickly flew up and brought out both the moon and stars, landing with a small thud when he fell on the balcony. "That took…too much out of…me. I got to start…practicing again." Yami said, panting.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he and Missy ran out, kneeling down next to him. "We heard a thud."

Yami nodded, the panting slowed and he was just breathing a bit deeper. "Yeah, I'm fine…just got to get used to bring out the stars and moon again," he said.

"Sounds like you need to start training on your magic again. I don't want to beat you in a magic duel. I always beat you at those in my past life." Yugi said, with a wink.

Yami huffed, "I think you're remembering wrong. I always won those."

"Really, because I remember using several spell that always caught you off guard when we were little." Yugi said, poking the prince in the chest, causing a chuckle to come out.

"Okay, okay, you won most of them, but I had my moments as well Little One." Yami mentally smirked when that got the cutest light blush out of his friend. _**Note to self: get him to blush more.**_

They sat on the balcony for a while, watching the stars until the faint sounds of puppy snores caused Yugi to chuckle and pick the puppy up. "I'm going to put Missy to bed and then go to bed myself. Do you need anything before I do?" Yugi asked as he stood in the doorway.

Yami shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer. I need to think about something."

Yugi nodded and used his magic to put a black blanket around Yami. "Well at least use a blanket. It's a bit nippy out here and I don't want you getting sick." Yami nodded and gave his thanks and good night before Yugi walked back in and up the small set of stairs that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Yami sighed, he was glad that Yugi remembered those days and he couldn't wait to make new memories with him. But first he needed to focus on the task at hand, how to make Nightmare Night better and less of a mockery? "How indeed?" he said, rubbing his chin.

He sat there and thought until he was struck with an idea, "I'll turn this night of fears into a night of feasting! With games and dancing and food! No scary images or need for costumes! I'll get them to love me yet and know that I'm not a monster anymore. That I'm actually a pony with feelings and needs, that I'm just like them. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I must plan more and study up. Looks like I'm going to be pulling one of those 'all nighters' as Yugi calls them."

Yami stood up, "As Ra as my witness, I will make Nightmare Night a night of fun and cheers!" he said before rushing quietly back into the house and headed down to the library. He grabbed every book he found on Nightmare Night and on other holidays and went back to his room, grabbing ink, quills, and paper on his way.

He spent the rest of the night studying up on the holidays, only coming out to lower the moon and stars so he didn't upset or worry his brother about why he didn't do his task. When Yugi had called him for breakfast, Yami had everything he needed to make a perfect Nightmare Night. With a smile and bags under his eyes he went down for breakfast, looking forward to the holiday to come.

* * *

Sapphire: And we're done!

Ashley: This is going to be two chapters isn't it?

Sapphire: Yep! Just something to satisfy my Yugioh Bronies. Yami has officially moved in and has already made friends!

Yami: I do like Derpy, she's a sweet girl once you get to know her.

Sapphire: Well that's good to know.

Matthew: Okay honey, tell this big announcement you have.

Sapphire: Okay, I have officially decided to do the Equestria Girls Movie as a story, but it will be different, Yugi won't be trying to win his crown back in a stupid high school dance. It will be different with the idea of the alternate world being played and no BRAD! Or should I say Flash Sentry. Either way, it will be different. I can't wait to do it!

Yugi: Can I say…THANK YOU! I really didn't want to do some girly dance thing or go threw the whole high school thing.

Sapphire: No problem Yugi. I think I'll call it…Equestria Ponies! Or…The Ponies of Equestria!

Everyone: Huh?

Sapphire: (giggles) You'll see.

Ashley: Okay then…

Crystal: Thanks everypony for reading, now go down to the screen and submit a review, favorite and follow this story and/or Sapphire, and we'll see you all next time. Bye!

Sapphire: Wait! Go check out my other stories to see about SOPA. We must stop it now! Go read and then tell your friends, post it on anything you have access to, facebook, tumbler, twitter, here on Fanfiction, Deviantart, or whatever! Spread the word! Thank you.


End file.
